This invention relates to dry shavers of the kind in which an oscillating cutter cooperates with a thin perforated shaving foil, and it is particularly concerned with shaver foil heads for use with an arcuately oscillating cutter.
A shaving foil has to fulfil two conflicting requirements. In order to provide a close shave it must be thin and hence essentially of a flexible and inherently nonrigid character. However, when mounted on the shaver, the foil must be held substantially rigidly in a part-cylindrical shape for continuous close contact with the cutting edges of the blades of the cutter. This applies particularly in shavers having a cutter which is oscillated arcuately about an axis coincident with the axis of the part-cylindrical foil. In a known arrangement substantial rigidity is achieved by means of small spaced arches which maintain the foil shape but this has the disadvantages that the effective cutting area of the foil is correspondingly reduced, its fabrication cost is high and its construction is bulky.
An object of the invention is to provide a dry shaver foil head in which the foil is held substantially rigidly in an improved manner.